


Not 16

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drinking, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is different or is everything still the same? Remus doesn't know and Sirius isn't acting like he knows either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not 16

In the end, the alcohol certainly helped. Nothing but a few melting pieces of ice and a lime rind remained in Sirius's tumbler. There wasn't a single drop left in Remus's. Sirius's brows had flicked in surprise when he’d seen Remus pull out the bottle of Bushmills and took it neat. Remus felt smug satisfaction in surprising Sirius, for once – but they’d been apart so long that they may as well be completely brand new to each other. 

Their chess pieces lay broken on either side of the board, save for Sirius's knight who was still taking his sweet time eviscerating Remus's king. He had always been a rather savage piece if Remus’s memory served. Maybe not everything was completely brand new. 

Remus had suggested the game of chess thinking it was an easy way to be together and be silent or talk, whichever they needed. 

"You kept these?" Sirius had said in surprise when Remus handed him his old set. 

"I keep everything," Remus said not adding the, "of yours," which clung to the tip of his tongue. 

It turned out that neither of them had played in years and they were equally abysmal. Their pieces kept yelling out the rules and strategy suggestions at them. Despite the poor showing they both made, the plan was a good one; they ended up laughing almost the entire time.

"Moony?" Sirius said, still smiling as he stood from the board. "You're pretty shit at this." 

Remus snorted and replied, "You're no better yourself." 

"Exactly." Sirius stopped next to Remus's chair, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Want another?" he asked with a point of his chin at Remus's empty glass. 

Remus slid his hand to grasp Sirius as he thought. "Yeah...think I do." 

"Why the hesitation?" 

"Don't want to fall asleep on you," Remus said, meeting Sirius's eyes. 

Sirius stepped away, brushing his fingers across Remus's shoulder as he moved to the sideboard where all the alcohol was neatly arranged. 

Remus looked at his shoulder where Sirius's hand had been. He could still feel it there. They had gone on for some time like this – lingering looks, long touches, smiles that made Remus’s heart race, and then the distance of years would come rushing back, and one of them would pull away, the moment gone. Remus was scared out of his bloody mind and willing to bet Sirius was too. 

Like the whisky things had changed but like the knight they were still the same, and that's where it got messy. 

Friendship and then love; tragedy and loss; and now friendship again, and perhaps love – it was hard to say where they were, when they were. Everything was different now, and yet, when he looked at Sirius, Remus had to keep reminding himself that it had been over ten years and they were both different men now. Weren't they? 

Remus sat rooted to his chair, torn between caution, patience and a strong urge to stride across the room to Sirius and make up for lost time. He’d lived without Sirius and it had never stopped being wretched, he didn't want to lose him again. With the whisky warming him and burning away the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, it was easier to push aside any misgivings. 

"If I recall..." Sirius said, looking around for the ice. "...when you've had too much you don't get sleepy..." 

"I don't get sleepy?" Remus asked, standing from his chair and bringing the glasses to Sirius. 

"Huh?" Sirius said with a look over his shoulder. 

"You said." Remus punctuated his words by setting the glasses by Sirius. "That when I drink too much I don't get sleepy. So what do I get?" Remus put his hand on Sirius's waist, his fingers tingling at the contact. 

Sirius's gaze went to Remus’s hands on his waist, then then back to his task as he refilled Remus's glass. "You get...I'm at a loss for the word...." He smiled coyly which made Remus's chest tighten. 

"You're never at a loss for words." Remus slid his hand around Sirius's waist pulling him close. 

Sirius turned in his arms, handing Remus his drink and licking the lime juice from his fingers before picking up his own drink. "You're fun when you drink. Cheers," Sirius said, clinking his glass to Remus's. 

Remus laughed and a smile blossomed across Sirius’s face. His eyes wrinkled at the corners, delicate lines around his mouth deepened, and the light of the fire flickered across his eyes and shone on a single grey strand of hair at his temple. Remus couldn't bear it anymore; he leaned in and kissed him. Sirius didn't startle. He met Remus's mouth as if they had done this many times before. They had, just not recently. 

"See?" Sirius said against Remus's lips. "Fun." 

Remus pushed his tongue along Sirius's, deepening the kiss and pulling him closer. He brought his hands to Sirius's arse, gripping it tight and pulling Sirius’s hips to him. 

"Is this what you meant by fun?" Remus asked, kissing across Sirius's stubbled jaw. 

"It's what I always considered to be the most fun," Sirius replied. 

Remus felt a rush of happiness that, at the very least, he still knew this about Sirius. Sirius combed his fingers through Remus's hair as Remus's sucked on tender skin, the spot that always used to make Sirius moan. Remus bit gently just there and Sirius groaned, urging Remus on. Remus smiled against his skin. This too was familiar. Perfect. 

Sirius pushed his leg between Remus's parted thighs, pressing against his rapidly stiffening cock.

"Fuck," Remus moaned, grinding his hips against Sirius's thigh. 

Sirius ran his hands up the front of Remus's shirt. Remus shivered when Sirius’s fingers stroked his neck and he fumbled at the top button. Sirius exhaled slowly, as if he were trying to regain control, slow them down. He fisted his hands in Remus's shirt for a second, his forehead falling against Remus’s shoulder. Remus pressed his cheek to Sirius’s hair and Sirius released his shirt and his hands were at Remus’s top button again. Remus looked down at Sirius's hands and was surprised to see that they trembled. Remus almost couldn't process what he was seeing. Sirius's hands never shook. If they’d shaken his first time, Remus didn't know. He wasn't Sirius's first. That god damn Linda Smith, fucking slag. She'd had half the school. Why did she get Sirius too? 

Remus pushed the thought aside. The past was done and gone and he’d certainly had Sirius more than anyone else. Remus looked at Sirius, raising his brows and smiling.

"It's been a long time, Moony," Sirius said, with a shallow laugh. He put his hands flat to Remus's chest and they stopped trembling. 

"Tell me about it," Remus said with a small snort. 

Sirius gave him a withering look. "Honestly. How long for you?" 

"How long for you?" Remus shot back, silently wishing he'd bitten his tongue. This was not a path he wanted to go down, he quite liked the one they were on. 

"I believe you know very well the last time for me." Sirius smirked in that suggestive way and his gaze roamed, undressing Remus with a sweep of his eyes. 

Remus felt his entire body heat. Yes, he did know the last time for Sirius and he knew it well. 

Before Azkaban, during the hiding, fighting, running; but before all of it and more ripped them apart, Sirius showed up – drenched from the rain – at Remus's flat, late one night. Remus didn't even know Sirius knew where he was living at the time. Sirius hardly said hello before he had Remus up on the table, swallowing Remus's cock as Remus pulled at Sirius's still dripping wet hair. The dishes holding Remus's lonely dinner rattled as Remus rocked his hips thrusting into Sirius’s mouth.

Sirius had pushed everything away impatiently like a scene out of a Muggle film. Books and papers thumped to the floor, a tea cup shattered and Remus didn't care. Sirius swallowed every drop as Remus came hard down his throat. Remus's head was still spinning as Sirius crawled over him, put Remus's legs on his shoulders and fucked him long and slow. Remus was half afraid the cheap table would collapse under them. Sirius probably wouldn't have batted an eye if it had. 

Sirius had stayed night. They’d woken each other at increments throughout the night to go at it again, rutting together, bringing each other off with their mouths and Sirius taking Remus in his lap some time before dawn. 

_Youth_ Remus remembered whimsically. 

But then come morning, Sirius had asked Remus if he wanted him to stay. Remus had hesitated with his answer, the internal struggle of what he wanted warring against what he thought. Sirius took the silence as his answer and left. 

_Youth._ Remus thought again, much more cynically. 

"Far too long," Remus said. Wanting the past to lie where it was. He took Sirius's hand from his chest and moved it to press against his cock. 

Remus would never have been so bold given Sirius's evident nerves but the whisky fueled his confidence. Sirius's hand didn't shake now. He pressed his palm firmly along the back of Remus's cock and curled his fingers, cupping his balls. Remus moaned, rocking into the the touch. Sirius made a low sound in the back of his throat and moved to kiss Remus again, keeping his hand firmly in place. 

"Jesus," Sirius said, releasing his mouth from Remus's, his breath coming quickly. "I want –" 

"The bed," Remus said firmly. 

"Anywhere." 

"Bed." Remus took Sirius by the wrist, instantly missing the touch on his dick, and pulled Sirius to the bedroom. "You may think we can fuck anywhere but I need a bed." 

"Huh," Sirius said, stopping at the doorway. "That's what you think? We're going to fuck?" 

Remus rounded on him, feeling his eyes going wide as he did so. "What the bloody hell did you think we were going to do?" 

"Kiss and hold each other," Sirius said matter of factly, but his eyes glittered. 

"Get in here. Now!" 

Sirius laughed, moving quickly to the bed and pulling Remus down with him. 

They kissed as Sirius rolled himself on top of Remus. Sirius rose above him, hair falling around his face. He smiled and laughed as he undid the buttons of Remus's shirt and Remus pulled his jumper over his head. It was like they were boys again; too caught up in their own brilliance to take anything seriously, and dying to get off with each other. 

Five, six, seven, eight hundred times perhaps? Over a thousand? How many times had Remus had Sirius in his bed, vice versa, or in their bed. All of those times felt wasted now. Like Remus hadn't truly appreciated what he had until it was far too late. He had been so very foolish. 

He watched Sirius, who was perfect as ever above him like this. It all rushed back in a dizzying flood – the laughter, the kissing, the way their hips rocked together as Remus gripped Sirius around the waist with his legs. 

Shock, terror, wonderment and awe collided in Remus. He could hardly believe he was back here. He wanted to freeze time, desperate not to take this for granted, and at the same time, he wanted more, everything, now.

Sirius slid his hands down Remus’s sides to the waist of his trousers. "Take these off," Sirius said. "I want to feel your cock." 

Remus flicked the top button of Sirius's jeans. "You too." 

Even as they tried to undress, Remus couldn’t keep his hands and his body off Sirius, never wanting to stop touching. Sirius pressed against him and ground his cock against Remus’s body, seeming as desperate as Remus, which made for slow progress. Eventually they got there and were finally naked, warm skin and pounding hearts, together again. 

Sirius knelt, stroking his cock. The hair across his chest, down his belly, matched the hair at the base of his lovely, thick cock. Remus wanted to lie back and let Sirius's fuck his mouth. 

"I think I...should..." Remus said, positioning himself on the bed so his hips canted just so, as images of everything he wanted to do with Sirius raced through his head. 

"I wasn't lying when I said how long it'd been. I doubt I can last." Sirius's drink must have been stronger than Remus thought for him to freely admit something like that.

"You'll be hard again in five minutes." 

Sirius barked a laugh. "I'm far from sixteen." 

Remus was far past caring about how they’d changed. The worry that they wouldn’t fit, that things would be too different, was gone. Everything he wanted now was in Sirius’s eyes, burning with desire, with his want, his need. Remus needed to see Sirius's head thrown back, long throat exposed, roaring as he came. He needed that far more than he wanted anything for himself. Sirius's pleasure would be his pleasure. And there it was, that smile on Sirius's lips that went right through him.

"You make me feel sixteen, so get your arse down here," Remus said, reaching for Sirius.

They kissed again, more slowly, Sirius's lips soft and warm against Remus’s. He touched each part of Remus's lips with his tongue before rolling it into his mouth. He broke the kiss, leaving Remus wanting more. Remus moaned softly when Sirius moved his mouth lower down the column of Remus's neck, and across his collarbones. He stroked the inside of Remus thighs with the back of his fingers, making the hair rise there and his cock arch desperate to be touched. 

Sirius's mouth went from Remus's collarbone down to his left nipple. He swirled his tongue across it then teased it delicately with his teeth, making Remus hiss as his back bowed. He gripped Sirius's hair with one hand, silently luxuriating at the feel of the thick strands between his fingers. 

Sirius brought a hand to his mouth and sucked on his thumb for a moment. "Moony," Sirius whispered, looking up into Remus's hooded eyes. "Spread your legs wide for me." 

Remus did as he was told as Sirius brought his hand down to his entrance and slowly pushed his thumb in. Remus cried out and arched again. He swore he felt the laughter on Sirius's tongue as he swirled it once more around Remus’s nipple. 

Sirius shifted, moving to lie beside Remus, still working his thumb in and out of Remus. He brought his other hand to Remus's cock and began to stroke him. 

"God, fuck, more," Remus said, pushing up into Sirius's fist and down onto his hand. 

This time he was sure Sirius laughed as he pulled out his thumb and replaced it with two fingers. 

"Jesus, fuck, yes, fuck," Remus moaned as Sirius’s touch. Sirius's strokes were firm but slow, taking his time to move up the shaft before pulling the foreskin back and revealing the crown of Remus's cock. Sirius ducked his head and swirled his tongue around it. 

Remus spread his legs wider and felt the push of Sirius's bare erection on his thigh. Sirius's eyes fluttered shut and he rocked against Remus's leg. 

"Fuck me, Padfoot," Remus demanded. 

"You ready?" Sirius could hardly speak as he rolled his hips against Remus's leg. 

"Do it now or I'm going to push you down and come on your face," Remus said. Delight and surprise sprung across Sirius's face at these words. "It's the whisky talking..." Remus muttered, only half apologetically. 

"I'll buy you more tomorrow. Doesn't sound half bad to me," Sirius said with a flick of his eyebrow, the corner of his mouth turning up. 

"Fuck me! Now." 

Sirius rolled himself between Remus's legs and pushed his thighs up and apart. Remus winced slightly, it'd been a while since he'd been in this position but he wanted to face Sirius. Sirius moved so the blunt head of his cock pressed to Remus's entrance. 

Remus circled a hand behind Sirius's neck holding him close as Sirius thrust into him. 

They both cried out at the feel of it. Remus felt stretched and full for the first time in a very long time. Sirius held still for a moment, deep inside Remus, panting and shaking. 

"Move," Remus whispered. "Please?" 

Sirius opened his eyes and met Remus's and slowly began to thrust. 

"Yes, yes, like that," Remus gasped out. 

Sirius held Remus's waist, gently rolling into him again and again. Remus pushed back to meet every movement. He wanted Sirius to fuck him hard, wanted to feel it for days. He couldn't understand why Sirius was holding back now. 

Sirius's fingers dug into Remus's flesh so much his arms shook. Remus made it quite clear Sirius could have away with him. Was he afraid? Remus was not going to be frightened off, Sirius should've known that. 

"You don't –" Remus stopped. He didn't want to say the wrong thing. He wanted this to be perfect for Sirius, for them. "I need you to fuck me hard," Remus said, finding the right words. 

And with that Sirius slammed into him, crying out in pleasure. 

"Yes, again!" Remus said, meeting the thrust. 

Sirius moved harder, faster, pulling Remus's hips down again and again as he slammed into him. 

Remus had had better. Sirius had given him far better. But Remus didn't long for the technique or stamina. He had what he had longed for – Sirius, his Sirius, touching him again, in him again. A feeling of pure pleasure he thought was gone forever washed over him. The years that lay in between vanished if by magic. Remus's chest tightened with affection, his pulse sped with pent up desperation, his balls drew up close to his body, and his dick was wet and aching, begging for release. Remus took hold of his cock and stroked it in time with Sirius’s thrusts. 

"Yes, fuck, yes!" Sirius cried out as his entire body stiffened and he came buried balls deep in Remus's arse. The rush of heat in him, the feeling of having Sirius so completely, threw Remus over the edge and he was crying out coming as Sirius rolled in him with the last movements of his pleasure. 

The air went out of Remus with a great, "Ooof!" as Sirius fell to his chest and started kissing him intently. He slid his hands through Remus's hair, holding him there as they kissed with lips, tongues, and teeth. They kissed so long that Remus wondered briefly if Sirius was going to keep at it till he was ready to go again. But as Sirius's cock softened, he released Remus and rolled to the side, still holding him close. 

"You okay?" Sirius asked as he traced a path with his fingers across Remus's shoulder. 

"Better than okay," Remus replied. 

"I was – gin – drinking it – I wanted to have you over the bloody couch. Well I wanted that even without the gin but it sure made it seem like a much better idea." 

"Are you apologising for not having me over the couch?" Remus turned his head to look at Sirius. 

Sirius huffed. "I didn't want to hurt you. I was worried all I'd do was fold you in half and pound you." 

"I think that's what we did," Remus chuckled. 

Sirius gave him a exasperated look and said, "You're obnoxious when your drunk." 

"M'not drunk. Pleasantly light." 

"Moony?" Sirius said, leaning so his face was above Remus's. A small smile hid in the corners his lips."I want you." 

"You're ready?" 

"Hm,” Sirius sighed as he kissed the corner of Remus’s mouth. “Not my cock. Give me a minute. Not sixteen, remember?" 

"I'm not sixteen either. Thank Merlin." Remus cupped Sirius's jaw, feeling the sharp angle of it. His features had always been clear cut but had become more bold, harder, with age. Bloody handsome bastard. 

"I am ready, though," Sirius said, barely above a whisper, as if he could take the words back if Remus rejected him. 

"It's not the gin talking?" Remus felt his lips twitch, trying not to laugh. Sirius could be seriously angry or seriously funny but he was rarely only serious. 

"No!" Sirius said, almost blustering. "Over the sofa or not, I want you anyway you’ll have m"

"Me too," Remus said, pulling Sirius down to him. "And that's not the whisky talking either."


End file.
